The Hanging Tree
by Rozinita
Summary: Strange things did happen here, no stranger would it be if we met up at midnight at the hanging tree. /One-shot/Inspired by The Hanging Tree from Mockingjay/


The Hanging Tree.

I tried to a different writing style for this.

Thank you.

The Hanging tree.

* * *

**Are you, are you**

**Coming to the tree?**

**Where they strung up a man, they say murdered three.**

"Race you there, Luce!" exclaimed the six year old Natsu as he zoomed past little Lucy. She pouted.

"That's not fair, you got a head-start!" she began to run after him, but never closing the gap between them.

Natsu laughed, "No, you're just slow." Lucy bit her lip and little beads of tears appeared at the corner of her eyes. She ran up to Natsu, who stopped and began to playfully punch his chest.

"You meanie! You're making fun of me again!" he laughed again as they toppled over from Lucy's weight and eventually got into a just for fun wrestling match.

**Strange things did happen here**

**No stranger would it be**

**If we met up at midnight at the hanging tree.**

Lucy's eyes began to water as she stared at the cold lifeless body in front of her. She was just beginning to accept the fact that her love…

Was gone.

Forever and ever. For eternity. She'd never see him again. The heartbroken female lifted up her pale hand shakily to brush her fingers against his. She closed her eyes. Lucy knew the rumors saying he had killed three men. But no, he didn't want to kill them. He was defending her.

It was her fault that he ended up here, hanging by a rope tied tightly around his neck. She let out a shuddered breath and gripped the dragon scaled scarf around her neck.

_N-Natsu…_she thought, _Come back to me. Please. _

**Are you, are you**

**Coming to the tree?**

**Where the dead man called out for his love to flee.**

_"Lucy!" he called out his eyes wide with panic as he looked around desperately through the crowd looking for that bright ray of sunshine. _

_The townspeople had gathered on the empty hill with the dead oak tree where he and Lucy had played at when they were little. They had thought it was a suiting place for him to meet his end._

_The man let a sob escape his mouth. If they find Lucy, they would surely kill her too for they thought she had helped him kill the three men._

_His eyes widened as he heard the voice of the woman he was looking for. Quickly, he shot his eyes towards her._

_He didn't have much longer. Three minutes until he was nothing more but a body._

_"Lucy, run! Run far away from here. Get away!" he called out, hoping that his voice could reach out the blonde. She looked at him and they locked eyes. _

_One pair of eyes pleading for the other to listen while the other pair stared, unable to believe what they had heard._

_'Please..' he mouthed and she let tears fall freely as she turned away from the love of her life to run. The gap between them becoming larger and larger._

**Strange things did happen here**

**No stranger would it be**

**If they met up at midnight at the hanging tree.**

That day the man was hung, over thirty pairs of eyes watching as he let out a gasp as his body dropped to the ground, cracking his neck in half.

His shining onyx eyes changing into dead, soulless pools of black as he died on the little hill in the middle of nowhere.

**Are you, are you**

**Coming to the tree?**

**Where I told you to run so we can both be free?**

She remembered the time where he told her to run, to flee. She could never forget those eyes. Those eyes full of fear, confusion, rage, fury, and worry.

She was happy yet sad that she had run.

Happy that she was able to get away and become free, but sad that she could not be there when her love simply… disappeared.

**Strange things did happen here**

**No stranger would it be**

**If we met up at midnight at the hanging tree.**

Lucy bit her lip, letting tears fall for the who knows how many times that month.

It had been one month since they had been separated. Four weeks. Seven hundred thirty hours. Forty three thousand, eight hundred twenty nine minutes. One million, five hundred ninety two thousand seconds.

_It's been so long..._she thought bitterly, _I want to be with you._

**Are you, are you**

**Coming to the tree?**

**Wear a necklace of rope, side by side with me.**

That night, Lucy made her way to that dead tree on that little lonely hill for the last time. In her hands were a thick string of rope and a wooden chair.

She had decided it would be better to be dead together with her love than live without him.

The blonde set the chair directly below the branch where the man was hung. She then stood on top of the chair, rope in her shaky hands.

Lucy began to tie the rope around her neck then tied it on the branch, making sure that the knot was secured and strong.

She immediately began to gag and choke as soon as she let go of the knot on the branch. How did her love manage to stay like this for five minutes?

Shaking the thought out of her head, she moved her right hand, trying to latch onto the left hand of her man. Finally, she found his hand and held tightly onto it, hoping that he would catch her soul and bring her up to heaven with him so they could be together forever.

Lucy let out a breath, ragged from her fear. She then closed her eyes tight and kicked the chair out from under her and let her body plummet towards the ground, a small gasp escaped from her lips but was quickly stopped from her death.

That night, she died with a beautiful smile dancing on her face.

**Strange things did happen here**

**No stranger would it be**

**If we met up at midnight at the hanging tree.**

Natsu smiled as he felt another presences beside him, "Lucy…" he whispered softly burying his face into her golden locks, glad that he was no longer alone, standing here on the hill next to what he named, 'The Hanging Tree'.

"Natsu.." she whispered back holding his hand as they both looked up to see the midnight moon.

Her sentence was what startled Natsu out of his daze from when he stared up at the sky.

"So we really did meet up at midnight at The Hanging Tree in the end, huh?"

* * *

Review please.

Thank you.

The End.


End file.
